Call of Duty: Zombie at war, Story of Private Mill
by thelostmarine
Summary: The story of Call of Duty: World at War, but with a twist Rated for 12 and up due to Reference to violence and Strong use of language


Prologue: I am Private Miller, I just got recruited into the U.S. Marine corps. We were on a Search and destroy mission with me and my fellow soldiers to a research facility. We have found no forms of life at all, except for the wildlife. We heard awkward sounds, like crunching, bones snapping. No gunshots. No Banzai soldiers. No infantry. No armor. We saw the entrance, no soldiers guarding at all. Just the sounds. We got further into the facility. Suddenly, we heard a groaning noise. We started creeping to the noise, all of a sudden, an undead soldier grabbed Sergeant Sullivan and ate his head. Blood and flesh was on the walls. Next the zombie started rushing towards the rest of us. I pulled out my tompson and shot the damn thing. Surprisingly, no blood, gibs, but no blood. Too bad I had to waste a whole clip re-killing that bastard. Good thing he had a type 100, with 2 extra clips. As we went in further into the facility, we saw more and more zombies. Once we reached the lab, we saw a note. Roebuck was the only one that could read it. The note told about the experiment, and the progress of releasing a super soldier. Initially it was suppose to infect Allied troops so they would be fighting for the Axis. At the end of the progress note, it said "In our last experiment we saw that they were attacking they lost their brain power and thoughts. They started attacking the scientists and are coming for me next. If you read this note, I am dead or transformed.", and that when we heard the screaming and moaning. We ran from our instincts not our heads. We got out, but we got lost in the jungle, we still heard the racket coming around us. We knew it was going to be a long week.

Day 1:

It's cold, damp, and dark. Perfect weather for dieing. Our radio transmitter is broken. We have searched around for hours. Finally we found a farm. We found some rice, a double barrel shotgun with 10 rounds of ammo, fresh water, fish, and a combat knife. We saw that the farm had some spare wood. We immediately though "FUCK YES!!!". We went to work on reinforcing the ranch to put spikes, closing the windows, making DIY mines (Grenades, rice stocks, wood, a sticky material). That night, we took turns staying up at night.

Day 2:

We heard zombies outside our "fortress" at night, I couldn't sleep so I volunteered to take guard as long as I am not too tired to watch. I watched all night. The next morning we had a food plan. It was "You have 1 ration packet a day, make sure to save it. Clean water is all around you". Pvt. Walter was starving, he was the only medic. Fuck. Corporal Roebuck said we were going to move on tomorrow.

Day 3: We moved on today. As we were walking through the dense jungle. A zombie raid struck about fifteen zombies came at us. Pvt Walter, of course, fled. The rest of us attacked. The Light Machine Gunner Found a good thing to mount on, a flat rock. I through a sticky grenade. "POW!!!", we heard. The zombies were all dead. The explosion wrecked most of the ammunition. I knew I shouldn't have done it. There were two type 100 clips from the zombies, and a dud grenade. After hours of searching, we found an abandoned Japanese base. Two type 101s, one entrance, reinforced concrete, ammunition, food and medications. A paradise for us. We could now sleep in peace.

Day 4: I got sick yesterday. Thankfully I only had the common cold. I still felt sick as hell. We could not wait any longer to get out of this hell. Our heavy, Lieutenant "Man of steel" Richard (He got that from taking sixteen bullets to the chest.). Finally, the big fight. Around 200 zombies charged at us. Zombie blood was flying in the air, guts sprayed all over our guns. Our stupid "Man of steel" ran out into the crowd, thinking that he'll take out all of them. He was always a dumbshit. We shot and shot and shot until the FIRST wave of zombie came out.

Next hour: The zombies are surrounding us. No escape, no chance of survival. I will throw the book to Pvt. Walter to bring it back By the time you read this note, I will be zombified.

P.S. Make zombie resistant suits.


End file.
